1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is medicine, particularly the treatment and prevention of hypoglycemic conditions and other conditions in which enhanced amylin action is of benefit, including insulin-requiring states such as diabetes mellitus. More specifically, the invention relates to the preparation and use of agonist analogues of the peptide hormone amylin.
2. Description of Related Art and Introduction to the Invention
Diabetes mellitus is a serious metabolic disease that is defined by the presence of chronically elevated levels of blood glucose (hyperglycemia). This state of hyperglycemia is the result of a relative or absolute lack of activity of the peptide hormone, insulin. Insulin is produced and secreted by the xcex2 cells of the pancreas. Insulin is reported to promote glucose utilization, protein synthesis, and the formation and storage of neutral lipids. Glucose, the principal source of carbohydrate energy, is stored in the body as glycogen, a form of polymerized glucose, which may be converted back into glucose to meet metabolism requirements. Under normal conditions, insulin is secreted at both a basal rate and at enhanced rates following glucose stimulation, all to maintain metabolic homeostasis by the conversion of glucose into glycogen.
The term diabetes mellitus encompasses several different hyperglycemic states. These states include Type 1 (insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus or IDDM) and Type 2 (non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus or NIDDM) diabetes. The hyperglycemia present in individuals with Type I diabetes is associated with deficient, reduced, or nonexistent levels of insulin which are insufficient to maintain blood glucose levels within the physiological range. Treatment of Type 1 diabetes involves administration of replacement doses of insulin, generally by the parenteral route. The hyperglycemia present in individuals with Type II diabetes is initially associated with normal or elevated levels of insulin; however, these individuals are unable to maintain metabolic homeostasis due to a state of insulin resistance in peripheral tissues and liver and, as the disease advances, due to a progressive deterioration of the pancreatic xcex2 cells which are responsible for the secretion of insulin. Thus, initial therapy of Type 2 diabetes may be based on diet and lifestyle changes augmented by therapy with oral hypoglycemic agents such as sulfonylureas. Insulin therapy is often required, however, especially in the latter stages of the disease, in attempting to produce some control of hyperglycemia and minimize complications of the disease. Thus, many Type 2 diabetics ultimately require insulin in order to survive.
Amyloid is the name given to extracellular deposits of xcex2 sheet protein filaments. Deposits of amyloid material have been reported to be found in pancreas of patients with Type 2 diabetes mellitus. Other studies have indicated that the degree of amyloid depositions increases with the degree of hyperglycemia in humans and the severity of Type 2 diabetes. Chemical analysis of pancreatic amyloid led to the surprising and unexpected discovery of the peptide hormone, amylin. Clark, A., et al., Lancet ii: 231-234 (1987). This peptide was discovered to be comprised of 37 amino acids, none of which are acidic residues, to have a disulfide linkage between the cysteine residues at positions 2 and 7, and to be C-terminally amidated. Amylin is the major protein constituent of the amyloid which is reported to be found in the pancreatic Islets of Langerhans in patients with type 2 diabetes mellitus.
It has been reported that the presence of both the intramolecular cystine bridge and the carboxy terminal amide group in the peptide structure of the synthetic molecule yield the greatest biological activity to inhibit glycogen synthesis in skeletal muscle. E.g., Cooper, G. J. S., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA) 84:8628-8632 (1987); Cooper G. J. S., et al., in Diabetes 1988, ed. Larkins, R., Zimmet, P. and Chisholm, D. (Elsevier, Amsterdam), pp. 493-496 (1989). The amino acid sequence of amylin (see FIG. 1) has 46% homology with human calcitonin gene related peptide 2 (CGRP-2).
One report states that a limited segment of the amylin molecule, residues 20-29, is a potential contributor toward amyloid fibril formation in the islets of Langerhans in Type 2 diabetes mellitus. Glenner et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res Commun. 155:608-614 (1988). It has also been reported that amino acid sequence differences between amylins from certain mammalian species occur in this region, and further investigation has focused on identifying residues linked to amyloid formation. Westermark et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA) 87: 5036-5040 (1990). The study of Westermark et al. reported attempts to synthesize various 20-29 amino acid segments of amylin sequences from different species followed by a comparison of their ability to form amyloid fibrils. It was proposed that the residues 25-29 of human amylin were the most strongly amyloidogenic and that the proline-for-serine substitution in position 28, as in several rodent species, significantly inhibited fibril formation in the studied decapeptides.
Amylin is a complex peptide, and the synthesis of bioactive preparations of amylin is laborious. Amylin has also been found to have limited solubility and limited stability in solution. We have found that rat amylin has a higher solubility and stability in solution than human amylin. This may be due in some measure, although this is not known, to the different aggregation properties of the amylins from different species. Only the human, non-human primate, and cat species of amylin have been reported to aggregate to form islet amyloid in vivo. The sequences of amylin now reported to have been isolated from a number of species are set forth in FIG. 2.
In Type I diabetes, amylin levels are severely reduced or are nonexistent when compared to normal controls. In the disease state of Type I diabetes mellitus, the xcex2-cells, which are the producers of insulin and amylin, have been destroyed by an autoimmune process. Amylin has been proposed to be useful in the treatment of diabetes mellitus and hypoglycemia, including insulin-induced hypoglycemia. It has also been proposed that the coadministration of insulin with amylin is a superior therapy to the existing administration of insulin alone, and that coadministration of amylin with glucagon for the treatment of hypoglycemia is a superior therapy to the existing administration of glucagon alone. It would be useful to provide, for such purposes and others, less complicated compounds that have the activities of native human amylin, as well as compounds which may show enhanced solubility and/or stability over native human amylin. Such compounds are described and claimed herein.
The present invention is directed to novel analogues of the peptide hormone amylin. These compounds mimic the effects of amylin, and are referred to as amylin agonists or as agonist analogues of amylin.
The invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising the agonist analogues of the present invention, and to methods of treatment and prevention of hypoglycemic conditions and other conditions in which enhanced amylin action is of benefit, including insulin-requiring states such as diabetes mellitus, comprising administering an agonist analogue of amylin to an animal (alone or in conjunction with an insulin or a glucagon).
Definitions
As used herein, the following terms have the following meanings unless expressly stated to the contrary:
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d refers to both straight- and branched-chain alkyl groups. The term xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d refers to both straight- and branched-chain alkyl groups having a total of from 1 to 6 carbon atoms and includes primary, secondary and tertiary alkyl groups. Typical lower alkyls include, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d refers to carbocyclic aromatic groups of 6 to 14 carbon atoms such as phenyl and naphthyl, as well as heterocyclic aromatic groups containing 1 to 3 heteroatoms (nitrogen, oxygen, sulfur, etc.) such as pyridyl, triazolopyrazine, pyrimidine and the like.
The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d refers to an xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d group of 6 to 10 carbon atoms directly attached to an xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d group of 1 to 4 carbon atoms and includes for example benzyl, p-chlorobenzyl, p-methylbenzyl, and 2-phenylethyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to cyclic alkyl groups of 5 to 8 carbon atoms.